1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel arylpyrrolidines and use thereof as pesticides.
2. Description of Related Art
Several arylpyrrolidine compounds have been described in WO 2008/128711, WO 2010/043315 and WO 2011/080211 which can be used as pest-controlling agents. Moreover, from JP 2008-110971 several nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compounds are known to be useful as pest-controlling agents. Aryl-hydroxypyrrolidine compounds are known from WO 2012/035011.
Since ecological and economic demands on modern plant treatment agents are continually increasing, particularly in respect to the amount applied, residue formation, selectivity, toxicity and favourable production methodology, and also because, for example, resistance problems can occur, there is the on-going task to develop new plant treatment agents that at least in certain areas are able to demonstrate advantages over known agents.
Inventors of the present invention extensively studied to develop novel compounds which are highly effective as pesticides and have a broad spectrum of use. As a result, the inventors found that the novel compounds represented by formula (I) have a high activity, a broad spectrum of use and safety, and also are effective against pests that are resistant to an organic phosphorous agent or a carbamate agent.